A Sunny Place for a Legendary Shinobi
by guyan0katie-chan
Summary: Sakura tries to give Sasuke his ultimate fantasy, but will this backfire when Hinata get's involved? SasuHina Chapter 4 contains limey-ness
1. Chapter 1

A Sunny Place for a Legendary Shinobi to lay his head.

I do not own Naruto, it was created by Masashi Kishimoto, who I give my money to in exchange for Naruto goodies.

HinaSasu / SasuHina (One sided SakuSasu) Depending on how much you like Sakura you may think this is a bit harsh, if you don't like her you may think it fair.

Content Mature

It was a beautiful day in the Konoha; villagers passed each other in the street with friendly greetings and cheerful smiles. Genin's practiced kunai skills while Chunin's chuckled at their efforts. Anbu lay on rooftops relaxing in the sun and enjoying a day of relative peace. With weather such as this missions could wait, especially when the Hokage had eaten himself into a ramen induced blackout.

Sakura and Sasuke relaxed in the training grounds favoured by their Sensei when they were Genin's. Sakura curled around Sasuke wither head resting against his neck her adoring eyes fixed on his face, bored and annoyed it was. It had originally just been Sasuke relaxing enjoying some alone time with his thoughts until Sakura had "found" him.

Personally he did not think he had been lost but since his return to this village Sakura always insisted on being aware of his every movement. Again Sasuke surmised his return to the fold after his betrayal of this village was simply being used as a cover by Sakura for blatant stalking.

Sasuke shifted trying to find a comfortable position, hoping Sakura would get the message and back off. Wishing for the days when he could simply call her annoying and stalk off, but as Sakura was his self appointed keeper with the Hokage's blessing telling her where to shove it was no longer an option...Well, not if he wished to remain in Konoha, the first sign of "mutiny" and Sakura would blab. Sasuke groaned and pulled away gently, rather than pushing her in the dust as he would prefer.

"Sasuke-Kun, I was almost asleep then... Why did you have to move ne?" Sakura pouted, sitting up and then LEANING against Sasuke. He rolled his eyes, _almost _free. "Hey Sasuke-Kun, are you bored?" she said turning her head to gain eye contact; a sly smirk crossed her face. "I could think of one or two things we could do for fun..." She moved closed and pushed her meagre cleavage together while fluttering her eyelashes. "Or to be more correct, a few things you could do to me..."

Sasuke groaned and covered his face with his hands, "Could you anymore be more obvious, Sakura."

"Sasuke-Kun, there nothing wrong with having desires, you don't have to be so shy, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll make you very" she paused and licked her lips "very happy." Sakura chuckled.

This irritated Sasuke no end, it was foul the way she leered at him, and pawed like he was a piece of meat. He had honour, pride and most importantly standards. Clenching his fists, barely resisting the urge to Chidori her in the face, repeatedly. "I don't have any desire's that involve you, Sakura, so stop your foolish games now." He breathed out.

Sakura flicked her hair back and pushed Sasuke down to the grass with her tremendous strength. She leaned over him seemingly oblivious to the murderous glint in his dark eyes. She moved her lips close to his so her breath lightly tickled his lips.

Quickly Sasuke turned his head and dug his hands into the dirt to avoid strangling Sakura. He grinded his teeth in response to her annoying giggle as she blew on his ear.

"Sakura, get off me now" He growled.

"Now now Sasuke-Kun, that's no way to speak to the Hokage's **trusted **teammate, the one who stood by him in thick and thin, unlike some others I could mention..." Sakura straddled Sasuke keeping her lips close to his ear to allow her to continue to whisper.

"Sasuke-Kun, can't you see how much I want you, I'm a strong Kunoichi, trained in the art of seduction, I can do whatever you want, be whatever you want, surely you have fantasies? Let me fulfil them...Anything Sasuke, name it and it will be yours."

Sasuke turned his face back to Sakura with a bored expression as she attempted to move her body against him to arouse his desire for her. She may be trained in the art of seduction but Sasuke has lived with Orochimaru, the experience had left him with enough visual imagery to create a jutsu he referred to (only to himself) as "Cold Shower No Jutsu"

Sakura frustration began to show as Sasuke refused to respond to her grinding against him. Huffing she decided to try a different tack.

"Maybe you would like to tie me up Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Maybe... eat off me or me you?"

Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Or I could blindfold you Sasuke-Kun?"

"You'd have to" Sasuke tartly responded.

Sakura, even with her all encompassing love for Sasuke could only take so much from the stoic Shinobi. Jumping to her feet while Sasuke smirked at her propping himself up on his elbows. Sakura face began to turn red and she cracked her fists yanked Sasuke up by his shirt and pulled him to her face, in not quite the same loving way as before.

"Or I could kick seven shades of crap out of you Sasuke, if that's what you're into."

Sasuke was considering his response, and considering if insulting Sakura was worth being ejected from his home. He was pretty sure it was at this point when both he and Sakura where knocked tumbling by another body that tumbled into them with a squeak.

Sasuke groaned he could tell already that another girl was currently resting over him, he prayed to all that was good and holy this new girl was not Ino. He opened his eyes that had been tightly closed on impact to be confronted with a view and a half of Hinata Hyuga. Sakura was lay across his lap like a naughty child seemingly concussed, while Hinata lay along him, her legs parted with one resting on his shoulder and one spayed under her. She was for once without her coat revealing her rather bountiful breasts, her head was thrown back exposing her smooth long neck to Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped, as Hinata groggily pulled herself up and collected her thoughts. She looked around with her cloudy lavender white eyes calmly until her eyes met with Sasuke and the weight of her embarrassing position hit her. Her cheeks flushed, and time seemed to slow down for Sasuke, the birds seemed to be singing the tune Barry Whites "You're my first, my last, my everything" a song he couldn't recall having listened to before, but now understood completely.

Hinata jumped up and pulled both Sakura and Sasuke to their knees dusting them both off.

"Sasuke-Sama! Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke looked up in a daze as did Sakura, "My deepest apologies, I did not mean to... I wasn't aware I was... I'm terribly sorry!" She bowed deeply.

"No Worries Hinata-Chan," Sakura chirped oddly happy all of a sudden. "We forgive you right Sasuke-Kun?"

"err...yeah" Sasuke muttered, not quite all there for once in his life.

"Oh, Thank you Sasuke-Sama and Sakura-Chan, you are too kind, I owe you a debt of gratitude for your understanding. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you."

"We'll let you know if we think of anything, see you around Hinata-Chan." Sakura grinned and waved Hinata off.

Hinata smiled and walked away, Sakura jumped up and once Hinata was out of earshot pointed at Sasuke, who was still dumbstruck, and yelled.

"So THAT's what your into! Sasuke-Kun I would never have guessed!"

"Wh.. at?" Sasuke coughed and regained some composure "What are you talking about."

"I felt "little Sasuke" stand to attention, I know what your into now!"

Sasuke froze; "big Sasuke" was indeed standing to attention. (Cold Shower No Jutsu) Sasuke coughed again and brushed himself down feigning ignorance.

"I've no idea, what you are talking about..."

"When Hinata-Chan joined in you got all excited.."

Damn, Sasuke thought, she knows I have a penchant for Hinata, all I need is Sakura in a Hinata Henge glomping me until I have nightmares about sweet little Hinata.

"You want a threesome Sasuke-Kun! There was me thinking that was more Naruto's sort of thing but hey, I said anything."

Sasuke looked horrified and then thought, if a threesome meant getting Hinata he wouldn't mind throwing some pity sex Sakura's way so long as he had a chance to impress Hinata with his prowess.

"Yes, Sakura your right" using his most bored voice which was Sakura's favourite, "I'm into threesomes, but it will have to be Hinata Hyuga, get me Hinata and you and I will. " He paused not sure how to finish.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun!" cried Sakura no glad the other girl Sasuke wanted was the quiet Hyuga princess. Who could slink off once Sasuke was completely in love with Sakura.

This couldn't go wrong they thought as Hinata Hyuga innocently sneezed, wondering just who was talking about her.

This would be the part where you review I suppose...


	2. Chapter 2

A Sunny Place for a Legendary Shinobi to lay his head.

I do not own Naruto, it was created by Masashi Kishimoto, who I give my money to in exchange for Naruto goodies.

HinaSasu / SasuHina (One sided SakuSasu) Depending on how much you like Sakura you may think this is a bit harsh, if you don't like her you may think it fair.

Content Mature

* * *

Hinata Hyuga by her bedroom window gazing dreamily outside, the sun highlighted her expressive light eyes. In her hands she held a book "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Enhancing Self-Esteem" lightly in her hands forgotten.

Hinata smiled to herself, enjoying some relaxation time for the first time today. While everybody else had spent today laughing and playing in the wonderful sunshine, Hinata had been up early first delivering the world largest get well card to the Hokage's tower.

Then buying fresh flowers for the Hyuga compound something her father actually trusted her judgement. She used to be solely responsible for all the Hyuga laundry, however since she washed some rather racy red underwear sets accidentally in with the traditional robes her responsibilities had been reduced. She was surprised that her father had not renounced her claim as Heiress that day, but as he refused to leave the house in his rather attractive, in Hinata opinion, robes to complete the necessary paperwork she remained the heiress.

And besides she knew her Father actually had kept his pink robes to relax in and had even spotted him late at night with a face mask adorned, hair up in a towel and fluffy pink slippers to match.

After her chores at home where completed she had gone straight to the training grounds to work on her techniques, and had worked solidly for at least four hours before the unpleasant incident with Sakura and Sasuke. She shuddered at the memory, and rubbed her arms while scrunching her eyes closed.

She had easily spotted first Sasuke arrive, and then Sakura, she had then been forced to watch Sakura's mounting of the Uchiha which as the only virgin Kunoichi of age left in the village had made her decidedly uncomfortable. Having decided to leave although they were blocking the only exit out Hinata had been forced to walk straight passed them to leave. As Sakura was decidedly engrossed in Sasuke and Sasuke was clearly equally engrossed in Sakura, although he looked rather annoyed about this to Hinata.

Employing every skill in the Ninja Handbook namely "sneaking" and "being quiet" Hinata crept past the pair avoiding detection with distinction. Inwardly sighing that her accomplishment went by unnoticed, although that was the point. Sadly as Hinata was concentrating so completely on creeping past she was surprised to hear Sakura suddenly yell somehow managed to miss her footing and fall backwards.

First she hit Sakura, smashing her into Sasuke and then Hinata herself tumbling right over so she was in effect sat legs spayed on Sasuke's chest. Hinata was dazed momentarily; before her eyes met with Sasuke she had never spent time with the Uchiha before but suddenly found herself with skin to skin contact causing unbearable warmth to spread through her body. Not really, but for Hinata it was the closest she had really ever been to anyone in an intimate fashion. And she was quit certain displaying your "area" to a man was quite intimate.

As the heat travelled up her body, she regretted not having her coat, but Hanabi had gotten her back for the pink robes by "losing" it. She was suddenly so very aware of Sasuke's eyes roaming her body and of shame filled her up from the core. In comparison to Sakura lithe frame, her curves must repulse Sasuke, judging by the way his eyes where fixed on her it must be.

Hinata shuddered as she remembered how Sasuke eyes how dark, piercing and intense his gaze had been. She sighed; she worried how she would ever find someone to love her. She had always hoped Naruto would fall for her somehow, but her Father had ruled Naruto off the list of eligible bachelors since he became Hokage. The Hyuga demanded anyone joining the family have no other commitments above the continuation of the clan, being Hokage Naruto's dream had sadly taken away Hinata's.

There was a knock at her bedroom door, which startled Hinata, "C..Come in." She sputtered.

A head of pink hear appeared around the door, Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, your sister let me in, I have a favour to ask you, is now a good time?" Sakura smiled happily.

Hinata nodded, remembering her offer during that morning. That was typical Sakura straight in for the kill and Hinata already had the feeling she would be the sacrificial lamb by the desperate glint showing beneath Sakura happy face.

"Well, it's a biggie Hinata I won't lie to you, and I need this to remain between you, me and Sasuke-Kun kay?" Said Sakura as she closed the bedroom door and kneeled on the floor.

Another nod from Hinata, who closed the window and sat on the floor furtively with Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan, please continue."

"Well, you know how Sasuke and I are meant to be right?"

Another nod, everybody knew Sakura had rid Sasuke of all other fan girls with her unswerving belief her and Sasuke would be together. The majority of fan girls has disappeared due to a fear of Sakura's terrible strength.

"Good, so as a FRIEND you would do anything to help me right?"

Another nod, Hinata was a helpful girl

"So you know how Sasuke is not the most..." Sakura paused "...Sexual person, ne?"

Another nod, then Hinata eyes widened as she realised just what Sakura was speaking about.

"S..Sakura-Chan! Why do I need to know this?!" Hinata squeaked horrified.

"Shh Hinata!" Sakura snapped, "Let me continue."

Hinata nodded feeling embarrassed and flushed already, and hoping the ground would swallow her up, she might by 19 but she did not need to know about a friend's sex life.

"Ok, I've found a way to get closer to Sasuke, but I need your help to do it, will you help me? Pllleeease?"

Hinata paused, it was her nature to please and it was nice to see other together, and hopefully she would not need to do anything too arduous to help Sakura maybe just get Sasuke somewhere maybe?

"I suppose Sakura-Chan, what do you need me to do?"

Sakura's face lit up, now came the difficult part explaining to the innocent Hinata what was expected of her. Fortunately she had come prepared with some books from the Hokage's private stash as visual aids. She held a picture of two women with a man.

"Heard of a threesome Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata's eye's almost popped out of her heard, looking at the picture. One woman appeared to be sitting on the man's lap area and the other on his face... for some reason. Horrified she saw Sakura had written names and drawn arrow to who was who in the picture. She saw Sakura expected to place her area in Sasuke's face.

Not being able to process anymore and with a little of her innocence stolen, Hinata fainted.

* * *

This was a little more serious because it was more Hinata focused.

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, you all made me laugh and smile and encouraged me to write the second chapter tonight.

NanamiYatsumaki, STEVEO 352, petite.ina, chippy,mac2 , kawaiiitahina123,SasuHinaFan, lovexohearts, xXxjustagrlxXx, Yoshinosheart, 2lazy2login

Just to address concerns there will be more Sasuke Hinata but I quite enjoy the stories that build up the big event so I will be working to that sort of formulae.

Also Sakura is very fun to write in this so most of the humour will come from her; Sasuke and Hinata together will mostly be serious.

Review here if you so desire.


	3. Chapter 3

A Sunny Place for a Legendary Shinobi to lay his head.

I do not own Naruto, it was created by Masashi Kishimoto, who I give my money to in exchange for Naruto goodies.

HinaSasu / SasuHina (One sided SakuSasu) Depending on how much you like Sakura you may think this is a bit harsh, if you don't like her you may think it fair.

Content Mature

Sasuke was in the Uchiha complex taking a relaxing hot bath (too many Cold Shower Jutsu's and things, Sasuke theorised, very important things could potentially drop off, and well if that happened now... Well Sasuke would be more pissed then usual)

Sasuke relaxed his head against the edge of the bath and sighed, his precautions seemed the be pointless, despite three Cold Shower Jutsu's in quick succession (he'd had trouble walking home due to some rather exciting thoughts about just what he could have done to Hinata if Sakura hadn't been there) big Sasuke was still going strong, currently he could see his engorged head bobbing along the top of the water.

He groaned it seemed the only option available for him was for big Sasuke to have meeting with his hand, or hope Sakura would bring Hinata to him tonight and just stay inside until then.

The more he had thought about it the bigger the problem of Sakura being there was, with her there he could hardly give Hinata the attention she deserved but without her there would no Hinata at all. It was a problem only an Uchiha could solve.

He was also now thinking that due to rather excited state he might just blow his chance with Hinata due to his eagerness and was considering using Sakura as a practice run before moving onto the main course. Again here there were problems about how he could convince Hinata he only wanted her if only moments before she had seen him screwing Sakura.

He splashed the water sulkily, there was no getting out of it he HAD to have Sakura there, and he would just have a think of some way to convince Hinata that he only wanted her.

There was a knock at the door; Sasuke groaned as he lifted himself out of the water and reached for a towel, this had better be good.

Hinata's eye's fluttered open and she attempted to collect her thoughts.

Sakura had wanted a favour, she had sort of agreed to help, and then it had turned out that Sakura wanted her to help her "service" Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata began to feel faint again just remembering what Sakura had suggested. Well if she thought Hinata Hyuga was the sort of girl to give sexual favours out like sweets she was in for a shock! With resolve Hinata sat up to find herself somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere she had never been before.

She was lay on a bed, with lovely white sheets very sparsely decorated but with a superb view of the village through the apartment windows, she took a deep breath determined not to panic and faint, she had clearly been kidnapped, heiressnapped, hinatanapped!

Then she heard voices

"I didn't know what else to do! She fainted and then I was worried she WOULD tell. I have a reputation to uphold, you know. I don't want this getting out!"

Sakura, Hinata thought that was defiantly Sakura, phew at least she hadn't been kidnapped, Sakura had just panicked and brought her to a friend's apartment. At least she felt safer now.

"So instead of looking after her until she woke, you dragged her across the village here, to do what Sakura?"

A grumpy male voice, in the circumstances Hinata had to agree with voice, especially as it was not like Sakura to not think things through; it was very out of character.

"Well, Hinata's so shy and sweet, I didn't think she would agree after she fainted like that; I thought the best thing to do would be if we keep her here for a while. I had a great recipe for an aphrodisiac, and after you can make her forget she was ever here!"

Hinata jumped up, and ran to the window, Sakura had lost it and her accomplice might be just a crazy for all she knew. She had to escape and quickly before she was subjected to this...

"That is a crazy plan Sakura, I won't agree to it." The deep male voice responded angrily with a hint of disgust.

Hinata relaxed a little, at least the other voice agreed; maybe the best course of action would be appeal to this man, he could then take her home and she would never speak to Sakura again! Hinata made her way to the voice's who seemed to be in the living area.

She stood in the door way to see Sakura and Sasuke with their backs to her, Sasuke was wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist. Hinata had never seen so much of a man before, the Hyuga were very conservative and modest and never had she seen more of a man that below the knee at home, Shino and Kiba both were very considerate of her innocent nature and always made sure to bathe and change far away from her.

Now faced with a barely dressed man, Hinata found she rather liked it, especially considering he was a little wet and small droplets of water were trickling a path slowly down his back, the uncomfortable warmth from the day before returned , she could feel her face warm as her eyes roved Sasuke's body.

"Well I already gave her the aphrodisiac, so you're going to have to make her forget Sasuke"

Hinata meeped in shock, no wonder she was feeling so ... stimulated?

Both Sakura and Sasuke whipped their heads in Hinata's direction, eye wide with surprise.

"Sakura, you idiot" Sasuke breathed, for a while nobody said anything.

Hinata stood in the door, her cheeks rosy and her breasts heaving in time with her heavy breaths, the effects of the drugs clearly having already begun to kick in, she was fidgeting and her eyes now darted around the room looking for no doubt an escape route. Every so often her eyes would focus on him and she would lick her lips.

She looked like a goddess, and all Sasuke wanted to do was throw her to the ground and take her all night long.

"I, I... I didn't agree to this" Hinata stuttered her eye's beginning to blink away tears from forming.

Sasuke sighed and walked across the room his eye's not once moving from Hinata's. Her eyes remained locked on him. He stopped just in front of her, as he watched as Hinata eye's filled with confusion and lust.

"I know" he said softly then pulled her into a hug. "I know"

He felt her press her body against him in need, making him fight to restrain himself. He could also feel a tear or two drop from her beautiful eyes.

"Sakura go get an antidote for Hinata now." He ordered. "I will look after her while you do. Don't be long" he tried to keep his voice calm for Hinata's sake.

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he could keep his desire under control, but he didn't have a choice, he didn't trust Sakura not to dress Hinata up in a sexy outfit ready for him while he got the antidote.

"I don't have one ready, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura mumbled

"What?" Sasuke's head snapped to look at Sakura.

"Well, I have to make it from scratch, it only works if it's fresh you see."

"How long will it take?" Sasuke said, softly stoking Hinata's hair while said girl switched between sobbing and gyrating herself against him. Arousing herself further if the little gasps or pleasure where anything to judge by.

Sakura began to walk to the front door, quickly.

"I said, how long will it take?" Sasuke snapped after her.

Sakura turned around, opening the door in one hand and said.

"At least 12 hours."

And with that Sakura ran out the door slamming it behind her, to make the antidote, with the sounds of Sasuke cursing after her filling the apartment.

This Chapter, not so much with the funny, I'm sure you'll agree. But if I going off topic with we'd never get the good stuff.

Thank you all for reviewing it was greatly appreciated and had it not been Valentines I would have updated sooner as again your all encouraged me so much. Thank you also to everybody who read this fic but didn't review or add to alerts. I appreciate you all taking the time to read it.

Also BTW, I got a Hinata Valentine's card from my boyfriend! How awesome is that. He made it himself on moonpig but I was very impressed!

Thank you to all reviewers - Kumaneko, Kichou, darkzenith324, Killian Rawr, Blue Quartz Foxy, mac2, Nemulos, winterkaguya, Hinata Lover, kawaiiitahina123, ginsensu, STEVEO 352, Angst, SasuHinaFan, Cherrilicious Phenomena, 2nisaa231295 aka 2lazy2login, HinaFanDance, lightxdark

The review thing keeps moving! Please review here, also you can add to your story alert if you like. How convenient it that?


	4. Chapter 4

A Sunny Place for a Legendary Shinobi to lay his head.

I do not own Naruto, it was created by Masashi Kishimoto, who I give my money to in exchange for Naruto goodies.

HinaSasu / SasuHina (One sided SakuSasu). I'm English that makes me a limey, as is this fic. Don't read any further if you are too young or don't approve of this stuff.

Content Mature

&

Hinata wiggled in Sasuke's arms, his curses had died down to violent muttering's in her ear. Hinata was still attempting to control her body where failing terribly. Each time Sasuke mutter another violent threat to Sakura his breath tickled her ear, the warm and soft sensation caused her to tilt her head further towards his mouth in desperation for more. His arms held her tightly but his hands lightly stroked her in small circles, his fingers lightly trailed across the small of her back so gently it was felt almost like a tickling motion that sent shivers up her spine.

Hinata sobs had died down to nothing, due to her attempts to suppress her body's urges, part of her was convinced that she should just run all the way back to her room and lock herself in. For some reason she could not bear herself away from Sasuke's comforting arms.

Hinata would be the first to admit she had no real knowledge of anything sexual, as Heiress to the Hyuga she had was expected to be modest and chase in all things sexual, one of the few things she was able to naturally fulfil without any real effort on her part. However right now she was aware of certain area, ones she knew were her "naughty areas" currently ablaze with desire. Without any real idea of how to alleviate these feelings, she knew that even now Sasuke touches and closeness where the necessary to keeping her sane. It wasn't enough; she pressed herself again closer to Sasuke enjoying the hardness and warmth he provided, she needed more.

"Sasuke-Sama?" she whispered, lifting her face to his, regarding his hard angry eyes and scrunched brow.

"Stupid Sakura, ruining everything ... Selfish ... Annoying." Sasuke muttered, still filled with anger at Sakura.

"Sasuke-Sama!" Hinata tried again louder, and reached her hand to touch Sasuke's face gently to gain his attention.

&

Sasuke started, surprised returning from his world where he was a giant and where there was thousands of mini Sakura's, which he could stamp on like ants. It had been keeping his mind of Hinata's body pressed against his own. Although Hinata was wearing her customary long sleeves and Capri pants he was only wearing a towel and could feel her luscious breasts pushed firmly against his chest. Now to add to his problems Hinata was only inches from his own. Her beautiful luminous eyes framed with dark long lashes captivating him. Her ruddy supple lips slightly parted, seeming to have swollen with her desire. Sasuke smiled reassuringly down at her, it wasn't all bad he had never had the chance to appreciate Hinata up closed before.

"Yes Hinata-Chan?"

He watched as Hinata gulped and licked her lips, trying to keep his fantasies at bay.

"Make it go away Sasuke-Sama." She begged him moving both hands to rest on the bank of his neck, her fingers curling in his hair.

"It's ok Hinata-Chan, Sakura will be back soon with the antidote, you just have to wait..." He glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. "Another eleven and half hours?" He lifted a hand to stroke Hinata's face. "I'll look after you, don't worry, nothing will happen to you."

"Make it go away now... please touch me Sasuke-Sama." Hinata pulled away from Sasuke and grabbed his hand in both her own and pulled down to where the heat affected her most. Sasuke gasped as Hinata shoved his hand into her in-between her legs, holding his hand there as she gasped at the long awaited contact.

Sasuke watched as Hinata move against his hand, frozen in shock by Hinata's desperate actions and her gasps and groans as she began to move against his hand with only instinct as her guide. Sasuke felt his own desire begin to affect his body again, his towel beginning to feel thin and tight. He began to move his other hand to secure the towel as his arousal began to push it loose. As Sasuke reached his hand back from behind Hinata her hands shot out again bringing his hand to her breasts.

They both gasped Sasuke with restraint as he fought the urge to move his hands and enjoy the situation. While Hinata gasped due to her need for contact, no matter how light or small. She moved his hands on her breasts unaware of Sasuke reluctance to participate, Sasuke groaned his own desire causing more than one problem, without his hands his towel was beginning to fall from his waist to his hips. He could not bear to tear his hands from Hinata's sweet form, but his towel was slipping and his arousal was throbbing begging to be free. He couldn't believe the innocent Hinata was reacting even with the aphrodisiac in full flow he could not believe Hinata's reaction; it gave him a difficult dilemma.

Hinata was right now more than receptive and should he wish, he could easily sate his desire with the currently stimulated Hinata, or he could keep his resolve strong and protect her rapidly deteriorating innocence as much as he could.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he considered his course of action, when his towel fell to the ground releasing his pulsating arousal to Hinata's presence.

&

Hinata gasped, her body was getting hotter and hotter and touching Sasuke's hands to her was not satisfying enough. She needed more but the innocent Hyuga was unsure of the next steps, from the pictures Sakura had shown her she knew that she needed to sit on Sasuke's lap to move things along, but why she had no idea. Pushing his hands to her area must have the same effect surely? Hinata wished somebody had sat her down and explained this sort of thing to her, rather than telling her she did not need to know until her wedding night.

Hinata eyes widened as Sasuke's towel fell to the ground and revealed his manhood to her virgin eyes. Her eye's flicked up to Sasuke face which was alight with a rosy blush, and back down to his area. Hinata regarded the new body part and mused on how it fitted into the sitting in Sasuke's lap plan. Maybe this was the missing ingredient in her understanding of the copulation process.

She reached her hand that was pressing Sasuke hands to her breasts to hold this strange object, which caused him to groan, his hands still held on her breasts flexed in surprise causing her to gasp in response.

Hinata moved her fingers softly along the shaft causing beads of sweat to appear on Sasuke's face.

"Hinata-Chan... please stop... ugh... that." Sasuke choked out.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke shame filling her face and moved her hand away, she had assumed since Sasuke wanted her and Sakura in that threesome thing, he might want her too. It seemed he only wanted her as an extra to Sakura and not in her own right.

&

Sasuke caught the expression on Hinata's face; she thought he was rejecting her not trying to protect her from himself. He took her face in both hands, and smiled at her comfortingly kissing her forehead gently.

"If you keep doing that Hinata-Chan, I will..." he searched for the correct phrase. "Finish? Do you understand?"

Hinata just looked confused and still very down.

"Do you want to wait for Sakura? Should I leave Sasuke-Sama?"

Sasuke balked at Hinata's questions, and took a deep breath, now was his chance to convince Hinata of his love for her.

"No Hinata-Chan, I don't want Sakura, I want you, I just don't want you this way."

"You want us together right? Sakura showed me a picture." Hinata blurted out.

Sasuke rose his eye brows at this.

"No Hinata, I don't want a threesome, Sakura wants me, I want you, and Sakura thought I wanted both of you. So that's why she drugged you, so she could have me."

Hinata blushed; Sasuke wanted her, on her own. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was under the drug's effects. Hinata paused and wondered, yes she was under the drugs controls, but she was thinking clearly she felt. She was just bolder, and her body was afire with desire. Without the drug would she be so brave? Was this her chance to become initiated as a woman? If she did not take this chance would she be shy and scared to ever take this step?

Hinata moved quickly flinging herself as Sasuke, pressing her lips to Sasuke in a quick peck and pushed her body against Sasuke again.

Hinata face flushed after her first, if not brief kiss.

"Sasuke-Sama I want you." She moved away and pulled off her top standing in front of Sasuke in just her bra.

"Please take me." Hinata moved back in for a kiss, praying that Sasuke would accept her request.

&

I'm supposed to be in bed now! Sorry it has to end like this, but rest assured there will be more steamy action in the next chapter. And for those people who are enjoying Sakura in this fic I haven't forgotten about her, she too funny to leave out completely.

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapters again some really lovely comments that I really appreciated your words and thoughts.

Nappyhead, chriss101, Rini's Ghost, gaara's stalker, Rei-06, Ame no Iro, HeartBrokenHinata , Kichou, rcr, STEVEO 352, NinjaDancer , petite.ina, Nyomee, kawaiiitahina123

Interesting facts I have 44 reviews, 47 people on story alerts on 16 people's favourite list. I really appreciate you all taking the time to hit those option buttons. Now feel free to continue doing it!


	5. Chapter 5

A Sunny Place for a Legendary Shinobi to lay his head.

I do not own Naruto, it was created by Masashi Kishimoto, who I give my money to in exchange for Naruto goodies.

HinaSasu / SasuHina (One sided SakuSasu). When I have pancakes I like lots of lemon, when I have tea I have lots of lemon, when I read fan fictions I like you've guessed it... LEMONS!

Lemon Alert! Don't read any further if you don't want to read it (simple enough).

Content Mature

&

Sasuke felt Hinata's sweet lips on his, moving gently and uncertainly against his own. One kiss couldn't hurt he told himself, deepening Hinata's innocent kiss so he could taste her lips. Sasuke moved his hands to feel Hinata's silky tresses.

He tenderly caressed her bottom lip, teasing her to open her mouth for further exploration. Her tongue moved to meet his own as he entered her mouth. Their tongues tentatively moved against each other, their breaths hot with desire. Sasuke reached his hand to stroke Hinata's face as he pulled away from this kiss. Hinata's lips remained parted, her cheeks flushed and her eye's slowly began to flutter open. Her long beautiful lashes framing her crystal eyes, which sparkled with desire.

"Sasuke-Sama." Hinata sighed, "Kiss me more." She smiled as Sasuke trailed his hand along her face and traced her lips slowly with his thumb, His other hand repositioned on the small of her back, firmly holding Hinata tight to him.

"Hinata-Chan, I think you can call me just Sasuke now eh?" He smiled down at her. Hinata seemed to consider this

"Sasuke Omae, Omae Sasuke... Kiss me again." Sasuke seemed pleased, at Hinata's pet name for him but shook his head in response to her request.

Hinata disappointment evident on her face, her body began to press against him again as her need remained unfulfilled.

"Omae Sasuke... Why not?"

Sasuke moved away from her and picked his forgotten towel from the floor, to cover his still intense arousal. He sighed as he wrapped himself up and as he watched Hinata cover herself with her arms conscious of her own exposed flesh.

"Hinata-Chan, this isn't what you want you're under the effects of the drug, and you may think you want this now, but tomorrow you will regret it... and I won't allow that to happen."

"But Omae Sasuke, I do want this, I know I do, I won't regret it!" Hinata stated with more conviction then she had ever stated anything in her life. Including wanted the last slice of triple chocolate torte with creamery butter chocolate crust with chocolate sauce.

"How can I prove it too you?"

Sasuke paused, how could she... he smiled, if she could answer one question without lying, something told him Hinata Hyuga couldn't lie to save her life.

"Tell me Hinata, if I took you to Naruto now, who would you want me or him?"

&

Hinata blushed, so even Sasuke knew of her admiration and love for Naruto. Did everybody but Naruto know how she had felt?

"I would choose you, nothing could ever happen with Naruto, and if I were to choose him I would dishonour myself, and my family for one night but with you..." Hinata paused and began to pant, the unbearable heat beginning to build again. It seemed without Sasuke's touch it became hard to function.

"With me... Hinata?"

"With you, this could be something more... I think... I think it's worth taking a chance tonight... for once in my life to see... where this path... leads..." She finished in-between pants and waited for Sasuke response.

&

Sasuke was surprised, he hadn't expected just a clear and thoughtful answer, he had expected her to plead with him to touch and kiss her, it seemed whatever effected the drug had on Hinata's body the judgement of her heart and mind where not impaired.

In which case he should not feel guilty for taking advantage of her, in fact why was he stood watching the innocent aroused girl wearing only a bra and Capri trousers fidget while waiting for his response why had he not taken her in his arm and kissed her to his heart's desire, from head to toe, and why ... Sasuke started, stop thinking, start doing he told himself, and with that he ensnared Hinata's lips again and began to run his hands all over her body enjoying her curves and soft skin against his hands. He felt her hands begin to explore his chest and shoulders so lightly it sent shivers down his spine.

Hinata pulled his towel down and slipped her hand to hold his arousal again, exploring it with soft strokes with her delicate fingers, the shaft seemed to fascinate her. Sasuke grinned, that was fine by him, however it was not fair how he currently stood naked in his room while Hinata was still enclosed in her garments. He slipped his hand to her Capri trousers and eased them down Hinata's long, silky legs running his hands and fingers along her legs as she stepped gracefully out of her trousers.

Next Sasuke worked Hinata's purple silk panties down, while Hinata unclasped her bra releasing her breasts to the cold air.

Sasuke pulled Hinata over to his couch and lowered her smoothly to lie down, Hinata pulled him on top of her kissing him hungrily as their naked bodies touched, Sasuke arousal pressed eagerly against Hinata stomach causing Hinata to gasp and pushed against it her body reacting naturally to her needs.

Sasuke began to kiss down Hinata's neck, stroking both breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples occasionally as his hands caressed her breast. He trailed kissed down to her breasts and moved his hands down to slowly to first cupping Hinata lightly between her legs, playing with her curls to relax her before first taking a sensitive nipple in his mouth, using his lips to surround the nipple he allowed his tongue to at first graze the nipple with quick, short, delicate strokes causing Hinata to arch her back pushing her breasts harder against Sasuke. Plunging her hands into his hair, whimpering with pleasure, it was driving Sasuke wild.

Sasuke took advantage of Hinata's writhing and parted her curls with a finger, sliding along her moist folds. Hinata's reaction was intense her hips wildly bucking, her hands in Sasuke's hair pulling his head against her hard. Her eyes wide with surprise turned to meet Sasuke's own who beamed at her, feeling quite proud of himself, then began to trail kisses along her neck, all the while familiarising himself with her pleasurable areas. One hand on her breast, and his other delved further into her folds.

Having found the Hinata magic button, Sasuke began to brush against is at first barely touching it all but beginning to build up more, listening closely to Hinata's gasps of surprise and her increasing gasps for air as she was carried away in the moment. Hinata hand dropped from his hair, to clasp around his own arousal. She caressed him in time with his own movements on Hinata's causing Sasuke to groan into her neck. Sasuke used a finger currently resting against Hinata's inner thigh while his thumb pleasured her, to her entrance, finding her wet and ready Sasuke did not hesitate to thrust his finger in.

&

"Sasuke! What are you doing!?" Hinata cried in shock, as Sasuke delved into her, she groaned as she felt him explore inside her body, and she felt herself tighten around him. It was so unexpected; an area of her body she had never given any real thought to, now was causing her the rest of her body to writhe out of control.

"What's the matter Hinata-Chan? Where you not ready? You seemed ready." With those words Sasuke removed his finger; Hinata missed it immensely already, and brought it to in front of his face. Hinata stared in amazement as she saw Sasuke's finger wet with her juices, she then watched as Sasuke sucked his finger dry and threw her a smouldering look that made her legs feel weak.

Hinata's eyes flicked down to Sasuke arousal still held in her hand, which was currently flexing with excitement and suddenly realised how she needed to proceed. As if reading her mind or maybe just the desire written plainly on her face Sasuke asked.

"Would you like me to continue?"

Hinata nodded but clearly her throat indicating she would like to speak, Sasuke eyes remained on her as he entered her again with his finger, causing her to gasp in delight.

&

Sasuke groaned as his finger entered Hinata again; it caused her hand to clench tenderly around his throbbing arousal and he felt her walls tighten on his finger. If she felt this tight on his finger he couldn't wait to find out how she fit around his waiting shaft.

"Omae Sasuke, can I sit in your lap now?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow uncertain of what Hinata was asking, did she want to stop? He hoped not, but moved to allow her up and sat looking up at Hinata patiently.

Hinata moved to straddle the seated Sasuke, and then tilted her head seemly confused.

"Omae Sasuke, will you put it in me now?"

Sasuke realised what Hinata wanted, and began to happily oblige, pulling her hips closer to him Sasuke positioned himself against her entrance. He pulled her into a kiss and with one hand behind Hinata back and another on her waist, Sasuke thrust eagerly into Hinata delighting as her warmth and tightness enveloped him, until Hinata yelped, breaking their lips.

Sasuke stilled his desire to shift his hips in anyway, and looked questionably at Hinata.

"Does it always hurt?" Hinata questioned

Sasuke eyes widened, Hinata, a Kunoichi who were trained to seduce and use their womanly charms to infiltrate enemy villages, was a virgin, no had been a virgin. Sasuke inwardly cursed, had he known he would certainly not have touched Hinata. However it was too late now, all he could do was make it up to Her.

"Shh Hinata-Chan, no only the first time... for a little bit, let me know when you are ready and we'll continue."

"Continue? How so Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled at her then gently pulled himself out of Hinata and slowly re entered her, ensuring to stroke Hinata with conveniently placed fingers.

"Ohhh, Omae Sasuke...yes" Hinata began to rock herself on top of Sasuke as her loins begged for more.

Sasuke groaned as Hinata moved above him, teasing him with her tightening walls and the amazing view of her breasts bouncing. Promising himself he would never forget this image, and he would be a fool to let Hinata leave.

"Omae Sasuke, more." Hinata groaned. "I need more, Omae Sasuke"

Sasuke withdrew from Hinata, moving her so that instead of by the sofa she stood with her back to the wall. Sasuke raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and Hinata arms around his neck. Kissing Hinata deeply, Sasuke entered her again, at first starting slowly and steady. Hinata meet each thrust with enthusiasm encouraging Sasuke thrusts to become harder and deeper.

Hinata whimpers and alternating cries at each thrust excited Sasuke and already he could feel himself reaching his limit. His state of arousal all day had begun to take its toll, and he was beginning to worry he would reach climax before Hinata.

Just as Sasuke began to lose hope, Hinata began to shake and threw her head back she tightened around him firmly bringing him to climax too.

Sasuke and Hinata dropped to the floor, in each other's arms, both panting heavily with very contented expressions on both their faces.

"Omae Sasuke..." Hinata panted "Can we... Do that again?" Sasuke smiled,

"Definitely Hinata-Chan, as many times as you like."

&

Ok I should have been in bed ages ago, and I'm not going to get that pay rise and promotion if I'm sleepy at work. Oh well, what a pity, never mind.

Thanks to all you reviewers (and repeat reviews) and all those who took the time to read.

vegetapr69, STEVEO 352, petite.ina, nisaa231295, gaara's stalker, majinme, Pandadachan, Toni, HeartBrokenHinata, NinjaDancer, winterkaguya,Ame no Iro, Kichou, chriss101, DJ, mac2

Reviews go in the left corner, flames go in the right... Oh there no button there! Hmm must be a reason for that. (I'm going to get a flame now for being cheeky I just know it )


End file.
